


late night loving

by bangluvie (totorojin)



Series: a bed of glimmering dahlias. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince Changbin, jisung's a lil shit, knight jisung uwu, moaning & making out uwu, there's a tiny bit of suggestive making out but like super minor, whipped binsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorojin/pseuds/bangluvie
Summary: knight jisung has nails painted pink, and a prince named changbin wrapped around his finger. what more could he want?





	late night loving

changbin doesn't like the 'bored prince who wants some trouble in his life' trope, because he doesn't want to define his and jisung's relationship as "trouble".

changbin would rather describe it as an organized chaos of love letters and kisses. he knows he shouldn't have fallen for a knight because of his position as a prince, but he did anyway and he doesn't exactly mind it.

he doesn't mind it because han jisung is an extremely good kisser, he smells like vanilla and strawberry cake, and he's possibly the cutest boy he has ever seen in his entire life. disregarding the fact that is an extremely biased opinion, since jisung is his lover, that also says quite a bit since changbin has meetings with attractive nobles and princes all the time, and if he wanted, he could get any of them with a snap of his finger.

but he didn't, he has never wanted any prince. he settled for a cute looking knight with a barely existing top lip but adorable pout. his heart ended up wanting whiny jisung who makes his heart flutter. maybe it's because he has a subconscious feeling that all of the princes he has met are bad in bed or maybe it's the universe's sick game of stardust and inevitable doom.

hey, at least he gets to stare at him from the castle tower while jisung is on the field, sweating and training with other knights. and jisung can make his heart boom when through sweat, he notices changbin looking fondly at him and takes a spare few seconds to smile cutely and wave.

another thing he loves about jisung is that he's not a typical knight in shining armour. he's not a chiselled face, blondie on a white horse. while he does have blonde hair, he's short, has pink nails and wears glasses with taped frames when he's too lazy to put his contacts on. he's not a prince charming, he's changbin's prince charming.

and maybe he likes the late night "sword practices" with him to help changbin "train". code for exchanging love letters to read later when they're feeling lonely without the other, and also lots of making out.

it's 11pm on a saturday, and changbin is in his large, airy bedroom waiting for jisung to come. he taps his foot, starting to grow impatient when he hears a knock on the door. without a "come in!", jisung opens the door in his training suit and a bag for overnight.

"your guards are so fuckin' annoying, babe." he closes the door behind him, and a grin spreads across changbin's face. jisung puts down his overnight bag and opens his arms for changbin to run into.

and changbin does so, and the second he's in jisung's personal bubble with his nose nuzzled into his neck, jisung wraps his arms around him and lets out a small laugh. he kisses the top of changbin's head, and changbin lifts his head up and catches jisung's lips into a kiss.

before he's too sucked in, jisung pulls away. "slow down, i have to get into some comfy clothing, baby."

changbin refuses the urge to pout, and jisung grabs his overnight bag again and pulls further away from changbin's warmth. he walks to the bathroom, and once the bathroom door opens and then closes, changbin lets out his pout.

he returns to the comfort of his bed while he waits for his lover to finish, he closes his eyes. eventually, the bed sinks somewhere near him and his body feels a new warmth. he opens his eyes to see jisung hovering over him.

"where were we?" he smirks, and changbin smiles. he likes these periods of late night loving in the moonlight and dim candles, while during the day he just swoons over his lover in silence and sunlight.

jisung captures changbin in a kiss this time, and his skin is already starting to feel electrified. their lips move like clockwork, and changbin only breaks away for a little bit to regain his breath. he giggles, and his lover smiles.

changbin wraps his legs around jisung’s waist, and he wraps his arms around changbin’s back. jisung brings changbin up, and jisung moves further up the bed. once he places himself comfortably, changbin loosens his legs a little bit and goes back to kissing jisung silly. jisung decides that he’s going to lead instead, and uses much more force onto changbin’s lips.

he lets him, he lets him bite and then kiss the corner of changbin’s lips. he sucks on his bottom lip, and the second he lets go so he can breathe changbin giggles. changbin kisses jisung’s cheeks and nose, and jisung does a little giggle too. “you really missed me, huh? you’re so soft tonight.”

“shut the fuck up, jisung.” changbin moves to jisung’s ears, biting the shell of it. a surprised moan leaves his lips, and changbin moves down to his jawline.

through biting back moans, jisung chokes back a laugh and says, “and aggressive when i point out how much you love me.”

as revenge, changbin immediately dives to the sensitive part of jisung’s neck that knows will make him a mess in a matter of minutes. as expected, jisung first tries to bite even harder down on his lips to muffle his moans but gives it up eventually and lets his moans leave past his lips. they’re a bit loud and sweet, and changbin feels good.

he just hopes the guards didn’t hear them even if they’re not that near his bedroom. eh, they’ve made love in this bedroom before and the guards didn’t snitch or tell a soul (considering no one gives them any weird looks when they’re in public together and no one whispers when they pass by, together or individually), they’re trustworthy. they can handle making out.

“enough of that, binnie.” jisung lightly pushes changbin away, and before he can even laugh, changbin is already starting to fight back moans as jisung is attacking the most sensitive parts of his neck. he exposes his neck for more room for jisung, and in the midst of his pleasure, changbin stops him.

“sungie, stop. it’ll leave hickeys and i can’t be bothered to cover it.”

jisung laughs, “you’re soft again, huh?”

“shut up.” he barks.

“and we’re back to square one.” jisung lays on his back and changbin removes his legs before he could do so. he just ended up straddling his crotch, and jisung continues, “i’m in the mood to just cuddle tonight, you down?”

he giggles and gets off jisung, and goes to lay down right next to him, putting his head down onto his shoulder. jisung smiles and closes his eyes.

“goodnight, prince binnie.”

“goodnight, knight sungie.”


End file.
